


Motorcycles and Memories

by Anonymous



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: M/M, Octopunk Media, One Shot, listen man, there were none, we needed one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "You know what? You two deserve a little privacy."When Ellie had said it, there was a joking lilt to her voice, but now that she was gone, Joel realized that he actually did appreciate the alone time he was getting with Henry.
Relationships: Joel/Henry
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38
Collections: Anonymous





	Motorcycles and Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Michele you big, lovely, gay shipping bitch. (to be read in the tone of "this is for Rachel")
> 
> Anyway, there was no Joel x Henry and that needed to be fixed
> 
> I don't usually write so I'm gonna be honest, this isn't the most quality fic ever but,,, it was for the fun of it.

"You know what? You two deserve a little privacy."

When Ellie had said it, there was a joking lilt to her voice, but now that she was gone, Joel realized that he actually  _ did _ appreciate the alone time he was getting with Henry. And sure, maybe Joel didn't really care about motorcycles, and the story about Tommy was a classic to pull out when talking to other men, but seeing Henry's eyes light up the way they did when he mentioned his ride on a Harley? Priceless.

These past few years, Joel has become accustomed to loss. Sarah, Tess, and everyone in between. He's learned that if you don't get too close to people, it hurts less. It will always still hurt, but the pain being manageable is worth all of the loneliness. But, these have been times of change for him. Hell, he was dropping everything to bring some kid he didn't originally know across the country. If he could do that, he could get a little closer with the cute stranger sitting next to him.

"I don't think anyone from our group is gonna show up," Henry said. 

"Yeah," Joel didn't think so either and would've said so earlier, but he had held his tongue. No use in interfering in someone else's optimism.

"Worst part about it all - explaining it to Sam."

"Do you care for my advice?" Joel knew he shouldn't be intruding. Not only for Henry's privacy but for his own sanity. Still, it didn't feel right not to say anything when his company looked so lost.

"Do you have any to give?" There it was. The soft joking tone that Henry seemed to use when he was putting on false confidence.

Joel took that as permission to go on, "Sam seems to understand already. Before the bridge, do you remember what he said when I asked how many of you there were?" Henry gave a slight nod, "He said everyone else was dead. If you really want to know what I think, Sam doesn't need explaining, you need to recognize that he's old enough to hear about death. It's not going to get any easier for him in this world otherwise."

Henry seemed to be processing what Joel had just said. Good. That was a better sign than immediately being offended. The last thing Joel needed was for Henry to hate him right after he gave himself permission to care. Permission for this cute stranger, to just be cute.

"You're right," Henry broke the silence, "it's just hard to know that he never got to be a kid. Even with just my five infected free years, I got more than he ever will."

"Sometimes, survival is just more important."

"Isn't that sad, though? Always just surviving? If it were up to me, there would be time for good things too." There Henry went again, just emphasizing how he hadn't been broken by reality, in the way Joel had been.

"I wish it was up to you," Joel said, almost a whisper.

Henry shuffled, turning his body to face Joel, "What's your plan with Ellie?"

"We're headed to Colorado. After that? I'm not sure." Telling half-truths was better than outright lying.

"Well, after your business in Colorado, if we ever cross paths again, know that the two of you are welcome to stick around."

"That sounds... really nice actually." Because it did, didn't it? Joel knew the odds were nearing impossible. He had no way of knowing where Henry and Sam would be weeks, or even months, from now. He had no way of knowing if they would even be alive. But still, having someone out there that didn't want him dead, wouldn't be the worst thing in the world.

"Joel, I-" Henry abruptly cut himself off when Ellie returned to the room, "Ellie, how's Sam doing?" he said, his previous statement seemingly forgotten.

"As good as anyone can expect him to be. I'm thinking about heading to bed. See you guys in the morning." With that, Ellie started setting up space to sleep on the floor and the room fell into a comfortable silence.

When Joel was sure that Ellie had fallen asleep, he quietly said, "You know, I'm glad I didn't kill you."

"If it's any help, I'm glad I didn't kill you either, " Henry said with a smile.

"Hey, uh, before Ellie came in you were going to say something." It was as much a question as it was a statement. Of course, Joel knew he was probably just going to say something that wasn't super important, but a man could dream.

Henry laughed, trying not to be too loud for the sake of the sleeping Ellie, "Was just gonna say that I like having you around."

"Is that so?" Joel put on an amused voice, despite being very,  _ very,  _ serious about the question.

Henry looked him in the eye and in a serious tone that made Joel's heart skip a beat, said, "Yes."

Dropping all pretenses, Joel replied, "I like having you around too."

Henry cleared his throat, "Well..." and scooted closer to Joel, leaving enough space to give Joel a chance to do the same. He did.

"This is a bad idea," Joel said, not really caring.

"What? Having some time for good stuff?"

He cracked a smile, "I did say that I wish it was up to you, didn't I?"

"You did," Henry was smiling too now, "and, I've decided that we have some time now. Before we have to separate, might as well enjoy what we have left."

Henry laid back and stuck his arm out, an invitation for Joel to join him. Soon, Joel was laying next to the cute no-longer-stranger thinking about how glad he was that he decided to let Henry in if only just a little.

**Author's Note:**

> Henry: Lol I like having you around  
> Joel, thinking: He's saying this,,,, as a friend?? Or????


End file.
